North Yankton
is a mythical location and a U.S State that appears in Grand Theft Auto V. The State is completely separate from the State of San Andreas and its only known city is Ludendorff. It was possible to access North Yankton after the Prologue mission through exploitation of a glitch, but this glitch has since been patched following the release of the 1.08 Update. A way to access the town after the patch has yet to be found. Ludendorff was established in 1945, and still retains some of its older-style buildings. The city has only two mission appearances in GTA V. It is first seen in Prologue, where Michael, Trevor, and Brad rob a bank in 2004, and are chased by North Yankton State Patrol, with Trevor being the only one believed to escape. The second appearance is in the mission Bury the Hatchet, which is set in 2013. North Yankton is based on North Dakota. While in both of its appearances, the exploration of the town is considerably restricted, not allowing the player to follow any paths other than the main road, Ludendorff can be fully explored in GTA Online, due to a glitch in the 1.08 update. Glitch (patched) The glitch must be performed with two people on separate consoles. Before attempting this glitch, one of the players must start an Invite-Only session in GTA Online. The second player must replay the Prologue mission, up to the part when they exit through the garage door and goes outside. Then, the first player (who is hosting the Invite Only session) must invite the second player to their session. After accepting the invite, the second player will spawn in GTA Online as his character, like normal. Then, the player must acquire a helicopter or any aircraft. The easiest way to do this is to simply call the Merryweather Security, and they will arrive in a helicopter. Then, the player must fly to the southeast portion of the map, slightly south of Elysian Island in the Port of Los Santos. The player will find, what appears to be, a very large landmass floating in mid-air above the ocean. The player can then land their helicopter in the town, and they are free to explore North Yankton. Unfortunately, the player that was originally hosting the session must repeat the same process if they wish to access North Yankton in the same session. Exploring North Yankton Some parts of the North Yankton map are not solid, so the player must use caution, when exploring certain areas of the map, especially where the textures do not appear to be very high-density. Most of the map is solid, however, like Ludendorff (the main town), and various surrounding homes and barns. It is recommended for the players to shoot the area they want to walk to before walking into it. The entire town of Ludendorff can be explored freely. The player can visit the North Yankton Cemetery and chapel, as well as the location of the frozen alien Easter egg. However, the large mountains and hills near the outskirts of the town are not solid. There are also various buildings, and structures near the city limits that appear to be only halfway completed. The entire town will be completely void of any NPC vehicles or pedestrians. Strangely, while the player is in North Yankton, they are able to call their Mechanic to deliver cars for them. Another interesting thing to note is, that if the player dies while inside North Yankton, they will respawn somewhere inside North Yankton, meaning that they will not have to go through the entire process of accessing it again. Locations *Ludendorff Cemetery *Ludendorff Farmhouse See also *The North Yankton Creature *Brad Snider's Ghost *North Yankton Ghost Truck Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Myth Locations